Roy And Havoc's secret
by TheRedCloud
Summary: Yaoi. Graphic. Characters are Roy And Havoc. VERY GRAPHIC YAOI


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) all those belong to the Creater of full metal. **

* * *

"I really don t get what you re doing." Havoc admitted.

"Just shut up and watch." Roy ordered.

The two were hiding in a bush. They weren t hiding well, but if Roy called it hiding, then there was no way you could convince him otherwise. In Havoc's hands was a camcorder he had received from a very reluctant Roy, and he was diligently recording every moment of Hugh molesting Ed. At least one time he had to wipe the drool from the corner of his lips, or readjust the focus. Havoc could only let out a sigh, he was way too bored.

"Roy, we see those two making-out all the time. What s so different about it now than before?"

As soon as Havoc got his question out, Roy drew a startled breath and leaned forward, quickly making sure the scene before him was still in perfect focus. Hugh had succeeded in getting Ed's shirt off and now had him panting and pinned to a wall as his hands worked his belt off. Havoc stared at Roy in an almost disgusted manner. He let out another sigh.

"I'm going home," he mumbled, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Roy hissed, grabbing Havoc's wrist in a vice-like grip and dragging him back down. "You can t leave now! You ll disturb them!"

"I don t care if I disturb them!" Havoc snapped.

"If you disturb them, then I m not going to help you steal Ed's underwear!" Roy threatened.

Havoc froze in his spot; startled at first, but tears began to well up in his eyes. He needed Roy to be lookout as he fiddled with the locks that separated him from Ed's underwear. Roy suddenly grew guilty as one of those tears rolled down Havoc's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Havoc!" Roy screamed immediately. He got up onto his knees and reached an Havoc, who had just drops to his own knees and covered his face, trying not to cry. "I didn t mean that! Honest! Please don't cry!"

Havoc sniffled a few times. "You mean that?"

"Yes! Yes of course I do." Roy replied, placing his hand on Havoc's shoulder.

Havoc peeked between his fingers at him. "Th-then," he began, his voice barely a whimper. "Then you mean to say that you love me?"

Roy paused, almost stuttering as he tried to figure out how to reply to this. He was a hero of the state, and heroes didn t just say they loved people. Sure, they defended the weak and only made bad guys cry, but they didn t say they loved people. Not to mention the fact that Havoc wasn t weak. At all. As a matter of fact, Havoc was much stronger than Roy, and they both knew it. And now that he thought of it, Havoc could even be considered a bad guy. So maybe it was okay to make him cry? No, that couldn t be true! Havoc was Roys best friend! And everyone knows that the best friend of a hero can t be a bad guy. It just makes no sense! Wait, what was Roy supposed to be thinking about again?

"Um, yeah," Roy said absent-mindedly, still trying to figure out what he was answering.

Before Roy could find the source of his thought, Havoc removed his hands and his bright and glowingly happy expression was back. "Roy!" he cried out excitedly and threw his arms around Roy's neck, causing him to fall onto his back with the larger boy on top of him.

"H-hey! What the fuck, Havoc!?" Roy cried out.

"Just shut up and obey me." Havoc snapped, his voice now deep again and his violet eyes burning in a way that could almost rival Riza's evil aura. He pinned Roy s wrists to the ground and planted a knee on either side of his hips.

Roy stared up at him with fear. He swallowed and was about to protest when Havoc lowered his head and stole a kiss from him. Taking advantage of Roy's parted lips, Havoc snaked his tongue into the hot cavity, running it along his teeth before entwining it around Roy's wet organ. Roy felt himself whimper as Havoc forced their lips closer together in an almost bruising manner and plunging his tongue further into his mouth.

Pulling away to allow Roy to breathe, Havoc smirked at how flushed Roy had become, despite the fact that he had not otherwise responded. Roy panted, his vision a little blurry, although he could easily see Havoc grinning at him. He wanted to glare back, but found it impossible as Havoc leaned down again, this time with his lips brushing against his ear.

"Didn t I tell you to obey me?" he asked, deepened voice and hot breath making Roy squirm uncomfortably.

He was about to reply. He opened his mouth, only to emit a sharp yelp of pain rather than coherent words. Havoc had viciously bitten the top of his ear. Roy whimpered again when Havoc let up on the tender flesh.

"That was an interesting noise you just made." Havoc stated. "I wonder if you can do it again."

"No! Please d-ON T!" The last part of his sentence was more of another sharp cry than the finishing of a word. This time, however, he groaned when released; his cheeks were noticeably more flushed.

Havoc grinned at his work. "Liked that, did you?" he asked, taking in the sight of Roy's flustered and nearly panting expression, noting that hardly a hint of pain was in his features.

"D-did not!" Roy snapped, squinting his eyes shut and trying to squirm out of Havoc's grip.

"Hm? What s this now?" Havoc drawled; ignoring Roy's protests as his finger traced down Roy's chest to his beltline before it was grabbed by Roy's now free hand. Havoc smirked at the glare he was receiving. Roy really was too cute sometimes. He leaned down and planted another harsh kiss on his lips. Roy clenched his mouth shut tightly, determined to keep Havoc out of his mouth this time as the latter vigorously licked at his jaw. Getting irritated at Roy's lack of a response; Havoc decided to resort to a rather underhanded technique.

Shaking his finger free of Roy'spathetic grip, he grabbed at Roy's slightly bulging manhood through his pants. Roy gasped and his eyes flew open, only to close them again as Havoc once more plunged his tongue into his mouth. Roy further weakened as Havoc's thumb rubbed his lower regions in a surprisingly gentle manner. It didn t take long for Roy to moan quietly and, finally, begin to move his tongue with Havoc's.

T"hat s better." Havoc drawled against Roy's lips. "Now, if you ll just keep acting like that, you ll find this can get so much better."

Roy could only groan in disapproval as Havoc removed his hand from his crotch. Havoc reached behind him and pulled a sharp knife from his belt. Roy stared at it in disbelief as Havoc began to lick the blade, effectively coating it in his saliva. Roy could ve sworn he heard a squeak of surprise and maybe, he wasn t sure about this, excitement from somewhere, and the color in his cheeks darkened as he realized it had come from himself. Havoc chuckled at this.

"I told you." He whispered against Roy's neck before nipping at the tender flesh there.

In one quick movement, Havoc's knife cut through the front of Roy's shirt. He then slid his long fingers into the torn article of clothing, letting them roam over the firm, toned body of Roy. Roy shivered under his touch and whimpered every time Havoc's teeth bit into his neck. Knife still in hand, Havoc brushed a feathery touch over one of Roy's hard nipples. Roy shivered under the touch and whimpered as Havoc toyed with it. He was beginning to wish Havoc would stop with the teasing, but of course he would never admit to thinking anything even remotely that desperate.

Suddenly a sharp pain cut across his chest, causing the Roy to emit a shrill yelp. A trail of blood oozed from a fresh cut across his chest, and he quickly realized that it had come from a quick, carefully placed slice from Havoc's knife. Roy was about to cry out in protest, but just as he opened his mouth, he saw Havoc bring his tongue across the blade of the knife again, careful not to cut himself. The mere sight almost made him forget the pain; somehow, seeing such a disturbing image made him lose his sense of reality. That is, until that knife was brought back across his flesh. This time, however, the motion was slow, and the blade was effectively coated with the red substance.

Roy wanted to squirm at the pain, but Havoc had been smart enough to pin him down by the stomach with his free hand. All he could do was whine in pain and close his eyes tightly, hoping it would be over quicker. Needless to say that both of them were caught off guard when Roy's breath hitched suddenly and he emitted a long, low, and very pleasured moan. He immediately covered his mouth, eyes wide in surprise as he stared up at Havoc, whose smirk had grown into a completely sadistic smile.

"Well now, THAT was definitely something you don t hear every day." He almost sang. "Just what kind of kinky shit are you into?"

Roy's face couldn t get any redder, and yet it did when Havoc leaned down and dragged his hot, wet tongue across the fresh cuts that were sure to leave scars. Once again, Roy was overcome by pain, and yet he could only make the most aroused of noises escape from his throat when he tried to protest. He shut his eyes tightly once more.

Adding to this bizarre circumstance, Roy felt his pants were growing more and more restricting. As if sensing this, Havoc carelessly tossed his knife a few feet away and went to work on undoing Roy's belt. He had cleaned away the blood from his wounds and was now toying with a nipple with that hot tongue of his as his hands successfully pulled his belt off and began to work on the button and zipper. He was startled when Roy groaned and dug his fingers into Havoc's hair, bringing him close and almost devouring his lips in a hungry kiss. Havoc complied, but not wanting to lose his position; he made quick work of the annoying zipper and plunged his hand down, beneath Roy's boxers. Roy gasped and moaned again as Havoc began to stroke him firmly.

"H-Havoc!" Roy squeaked, causing the Havoc to growl deeply.

Roy was left in a rather dazed and confused state for half a second when he felt Havoc release his dripping shaft. He cracked an eye open, only to throw his head back and suck in a deep breath of air as Havoc enveloped his cock in that steaming and unbearably hot mouth of his. Roy was now only capable of producing incoherent noises as Havoc went on licking and sucking on and grazing his teeth along his shaft.

A strange feeling came over Roy, and he latched onto Havoc's hair again; he was mere seconds away from release and they both knew it now. Just as he was about to scream in pure ecstasy, however, he felt Havoc's rough hand tighten painfully around his member. A tear rolled down his cheek as he opened one eye to stare pleadingly at Havoc.

Havoc was staring at him seriously, and it made Roy shiver, which only reminded him almost torturing that he was being held way too tightly. "Do you need to cum?" Havoc asked, almost accusingly. When all he got was a pathetic whimper, he leaned forward and breathed the message into Roy's ear. "Answer me."

Too distracted by his burning need, Roy could only close his eyes again and nod. Havoc decided that that was the best he was going to get out of the poor needy boy he called his lover that lay beneath him. He smiled and licked his ear as a reward.

"Alright then, I will let you cum. I ask that you only do one thing in return." Roy nodded once more. [Insert Greek here]

As soon as Roy gave a sign that he understood, Havoc grinned once more. He raised his free hand and let it hover just over Roy's head. He himself shifted, moving Roy's all-too-ready cock aside a fraction of an inch. Roy swallowed hard as he felt Havoc blow gently on it before sinking his teeth harshly into his inner thigh. At the same moment, his free hand grabbed hold of the tiny ahoge atop his head and yanked hard, his other hand releasing him.

Just as he was freed, Roy arched his back and shouted at the top of his lungs, "H-HAVOC!" as he came hard.

*****

Roy lay on the soft grass behind the bushes panting, trying to catch his breath. Havoc had picked up his knife and had gotten sufficiently clean wiping it on his black pants and returned it to its place on his belt. Roy watched silently as he walked casually over to the camcorder that had been on its tripod the whole time. He looked it over and pressed a few buttons; telling it to stop recording and to shut off. He lifted it from its resting place and hung it around his neck. Havoc smiled down at Roy.

"You really are interesting, you know that Roy? We should play again sometime." And with that he left Roy to clean himself up.

It took a good quarter of an hour for Roy to realize that his camcorder had been on the whole time, beginning to end; and while it didn t catch anything image-wise; it most certainly picked up everything else. He blushed furiously when it hit him that Havoc had just walked off with the most embarrassing thing he had ever recorded in his life. Without a moment to spare, he got himself straightened out and tore afterHavoc, determined to fetch that tape back at all costs.

*****

And a few yards away, Hugh watched Roy leap up from the bushes and ran in pursuit of his Havoc. He had long ago stopped with his molesting of Ed, deciding that listening to the Roy and Havoc was far more interesting. He grinned wildly and went on his way, concluding that such news as he held might get him on Roy's good side for all of two seconds.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**Credit for the Story goes to: Redawilo**

**She's a great writer and good friend of mine, please read some of her other posted works.**

**Characters: That credit goes to me.**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Full Metal Alchemist.**


End file.
